


In Character

by EponineFaye



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Do you think Kristin would be a bottom or a top?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I feel things when I think about them, I hate tagging, I hate the way they make me feel emotions, I just type random bullshit in here and hope it works, I'm betting she's both, Rehearsals, can anyone tell, just to make sure, on alternating days or something, someone ask Idina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "Chenzel fic during wicked rehearsals where one of them first realises they love the other? Happy fluff please and thank you" Only I'm not good at just fluff, so it came out like this. Enjoy. Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Character

"No, be serious, we only have half an hour." Idina had one eye brow raised, not amused.

Kristin just giggled at the brunette and then nodded trying to hide her smile miserably. “Okay, alright - I am.”

Idina shook her head, purposely frowning to hide the smile underneath. “Go from your line.” She said with her head buried in her script.

"What’s this-" she snorted.

"Oh, come on!"

Kristin let the loose papers fall from her hand as giggles took over her body.

"Are you serious?"

No answer. Just more giggles.

"It was not that funny." The taller woman stood sat up and bent down to pick up the papers for her co-star.

Kristin cackled and kicked her legs. “Oh. My. Lord! That was the funniest joke I ever made.”

Her twang hit Idina’s ears in the form of tiny, sharp jabs like needles or like when someone pinches you with their fingernails.

"Should I say it again??!"

"No."

She kicked Idina playfully. “Oh come on… if Glinda said it to Elphaba, I bet Elphaba would laugh her green ass off.”

"Elphaba wouldn’t even know what lube was."

"Please, Dee - really? If she reads half as much as this show wants us to believe she does, then she has run out of academic crap to stick her nose in, and has found more than a few dirty novels." she winked.

Idina leveled a stare. “Not in her mother’s bottle.” She shook her head, organizing the blonde’s script. “It’s the only thing she has of her mothers, for it to be joked about… I don’t think so.”

The smaller woman propped herself up on her elbows. “Why are you in such a bad mood?”

"I’m not. I just want to work. That’s what we’re paid for."

"Not on our break, we’re not."

"Kristin, please! I just want to get through this - that’s all I want."

Her shoulders dropped as the smile fled her face. “We’ve been over this scene God knows how many times. Why this scene? Why right now?”

"BECAUSE! I shouldn’t have to give you a reason." She pushed the stack of papers back at the other woman. "I don’t like the way I’m delivering it, I just want to get it right."

"You deliver-"

"Please. I am asking for this one thing, so PLEASE Kris." She looked at Kristin with big pleading eyes. "Please. This is simple - it’s easy. It’s words. I don’t like the way I’m saying them, please help me fix it."

Kristin just looked at her for a moment, completely perplexed and worried at the same time. But she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and took her script away from her. “Okay.”

Idina let out a sigh. “Can I have that back?”

"Nope." Kristin put her hand over the papers. "We know the words. We know our characters. Let’s just play with it."

It took a few moments of pulsing her jaw before Idina nodded. 

Kristin straightened her posture and put on her Galinda facade. “Like… Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow?” She pantomimed taking the tiny object.

"Give that back."

"C’mon, tell me. Tell me tell me!" She jumped.

"It was my mother’s! That’s…" Idina shook her head. "I don’t like it." Her whole person just slumped where she was sitting.

Kristin took the few steps back over and tilted the other woman’s chin up. “Go with it. Whatever you do, don’t break character. Just… believe you’re her.”

Idina blinked tears away quickly but nodded.

"Tell me!" Kristin repeated without moving.

Idina transformed. “It was my mothers!” her voice boomed, making the smaller woman flinch a little. The brunette got up and paced away. “That’s all…”

She gulped, regaining her composure. “That’s not fair… I told you a really good one…”

Idina waited a good, long couple of beats. “My father hates me.”

Kristin gasped, as was intended.

"That’s not the secret." She shook her head, Kristin really saw the search for words playing out on her friend’s face.

Then the silence was just a little bit longer than she thought she needed to find the line. “It’s. My. Fault.” She coughed. Idina looked at her and Kristin winked back.

"Stay in character." Idina said back in a strange way.

"I thought you needed your line."

"What would Galinda say if I stopped there?"

The blonde realized Idina was still Elphaba… or hiding behind her in the least. Again, she straightened her back, and put herself in the mind of a prissy college girl. She nodded at Idina.

"That’s not the secret." She repeated the line.

The blonde took a few steps closer. “What is your secret?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

It took a moment for the other woman to look at her again, but she did. And it wasn’t entirely her friend, though it wasn’t entirely the green girl either. “Everyone hates me.”

She smiled. “That’s not true, Elphie.”

"Elphie?"

"I’m going to call you Elphie now." She took an manicured hand, imagining it were painted green.

Idina looked from the big blue eyes to their hands. “Why don’t you hate me?”

Kristin gulped. God, she hated improv. “I.. I don’t-“

"You hate me." She ripped her hand away.

"That’s not true at all!"

"You do - so does everyone, for no reason. Sure I’m sarcastic and brave with my opinions. Sure, I care about others outside of my own life, but I’m supposed to. That’s what I’m here for, that’s why I was made! I’m green, but that’s not all I am." Real tears bubbled in her eyes.

"Shhh.." Kristin soothed, forgetting about character. "Don’t cry…. please."

Idina stilled her hands. “Why don’t you hate me.”

Kristin shook her head, fighting the knot in her own throat. “I tried to hate you and I couldn’t…”

The taller woman took a tiny step closer eliminating almost all space between them. “Why not?” She whispered.

She moved slowly, capturing Idina’s face in her hands and stroking her cheeks gently. “Because.. I believe in what I feel. I’ve never felt like I’ve truly hated you.”

"What do you feel."

"I.." Kristin tried to find words, but they weren’t there. She remembered back to college when she was taught that there comes a time when the words on the page only carries the character so far. But she wasn’t thinking about Galinda anymore - it was Idina. It was this woman she’d grown so much with over these past few months standing in front of her asking her what she felt and she didn’t have words to give back. There wasn’t anything to say to carry her through. So she didn’t say - she did.

She popped up on her toes and pulled Idina’s lips to her own at the same moment, though she didn’t expect Idina to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her just as close. The kisses that flowed between them effortlessly weren’t like the ones they’ve shared before on drunken dares with the cast - they weren’t playful, or making fun of the act itself. This time it was honest and mixed with tears and learning how to adapt around a larger bottom lip than Kristin is used to - Idina’s never dipped that low to kiss someone with the effort she put forth.

When they slow enough so separate, Idina was the one to run away. Kristin was sure it would be the other way around, but there she stood - semi-composed but a heart beating heavier than a base drum. “Dee…” she took a few steps toward the couch.

Idina kept sobbing into her hands, coughing every now and again.

The blonde felt agony taring at her chest. It was one thing to see her upset but to see her distraught was something she didn’t know she could handle.

She sat next to the brunette with her legs tucked underneath of her to give her enough height to hug the woman around the shoulders, ushering her to rely on her tiny frame instead of her own. Kristin kissed the top of her head before resting her cheek there.

And there they were for what seemed like hours. Idina just cried and Kristin just held her. There was something in the air that said everything had changed - something was completely altered in a way they could never measure, and they could never understand. Somehow they’d become closer and knew they’d never be that close again, yet they’d know each other far better.

By the time Idina got her breathing under control, all she could do was hug the smaller woman back. She turned into her skin and breathed like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room.

"I would say I loved you, if I thought those words actually meant anything."

Kristin stayed still. Not knowing what to think of that statement.

The sorrow showed through in her voice again. “I guess they do now…” Another sob wrenched itself through her. “It means something with you and it scares me.”

Kristin pulled back and looked Idina in the eye. “You’re scaring my right now because I don’t know if you’re still in character or not.”

Idina laughed with tears still rushing down her face. She laughed for a good minute, slowly devolving back into tears before shaking her head. “No it’s me.” She nodded. “But I don’t know who me is, Kris - I have no idea.”

Kristin kissed her again, soundly but quickly, then fought off the urge to cry herself. “You’re my Dee, and you’re strong and smart, and you know your character and everyone else’s inside and out. You amaze me every day and I hate you, and love you, and want to throw you out a window half the time, but I’m afraid you can’t actually fly, so I don’t.”

Idina laughed again. Then she pouted out her lip and pulled Kristin into her lap. The tiny lady in her arms wiped tears away with her sleeve and settled into the embrace, feeling her heart squeeze in different directions.

"Where to now?" Idina asked, looking lost as an abandoned puppy.

But Kristin found her right away. “How about the Western sky?” She tilted her head toward the clock. “Lunch is over in seven minutes and we’re almost to act two.”

Idina nodded. She leaned back into Kristin and kissed little dots on her collar bones. “Let’s take act three back to your apartment.”

"Why my apartment?" She breathed, feeling a heat build between her legs.

Idina brought their mouths together again. “It’s closer.”


End file.
